Clare and Eli in love!
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: When Clare and Eli first met in my version
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Eclare story… Wish me luck and tell me your thoughts Thanks! And I'm a crappy writer sorry! I'll be making this into 1 long story srry!

~~Alexis

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IF I DID ELLIE AND CRAIG WOULD ME MARRIED

Clare's POV

"Alli do you really think I'd fall head over heals for that guy who ran over my glasses?"-Clare

"I saw the way you looked at him!...Admit it Clare you like him!"-Alli

"Who does Clare?"-Jenna

"This guy who ran over her glasses"-Alli

"Oooo Clare's in LOVE!"-Jenna

"Jenna I'm not in love!"-Clare

"Okay….Whatever you say Clare."

"I'm serous!"-Clare

Bell rings

"Bye"-Jenna

"Bye"-Alli

"Bye"-Clare

They all go their separate ways.

That class ends. Lunch Time.

Clare goes in and sits next to Bianca.

"Clare, Alli told me about the guy who ran over your glasses."-Bianca

"Did she say that I was in love?"-Clare

"Yeah. Well she also said that he was emo. I didn't know you like emo guys?"-Bianca

"I don't like him.I don't even know him!"-Clare

"Yah but Alli said that you were flirting."-Alli

"I was not!"-Clare

"You weren't what,Clare?"-Adam

"Flirting with some guy who ran over my glasses."-Clare

"You were to!"-Alli

"What ever you believe what you want, but its not true!"-Clare

"Whatever."-Alli

"Hey Eli!Over here!"-Adam

"Who's Eli?"-Alli, Bianca, Clare

"My friend."-Adam

"Hey Adam"-Eli

Clare thinks to herself: Oh my gosh! Not him again

"What wrong Clare?"-Bianca whispers

"That's the guy who she's in love with!"-Alli accidently yells and points at Eli

"Woops."-Alli

"Your in love with me?"-Eli

"No I'm not and they think that flirted with you when you ran over my glasses."-Clare

"`Umm okay"-Eli

"Can we just eat now? I'm starving!"-Adam

"Sure."-Clare

Clare and Eli gazed deeply in to each other's eyes as they ate.

"I told you that she liked him!"-Alli whispered to Bianca

"You were so right!"-Bianca whispers back

Bell rings

"So uhh, Eli what class do you have next?"-Clare

Eli's POV

"Hey"-Eli

"Hey. Why are you smling?"-Adam

"I just me the most beautiful girl ever!"-Eli

"Really who?"-Adam

"I don't know her name but she had the most beautiful eyes ever!"-Eli

"Cool. I gotta go see you later Eli"-Adam

"See ya later Adam"-Eli

Bell rings

Class ends

Lunch

Eli looks for Adam. Finds Adam and hears Alli say that Clare was in love with him

Eli's thinks to himself: God she is so beautiful when I'm around her I feel weird.

"Eli?"-Clare

"Huh what oh I have next"-Eli

"Oh cool me too. Can I see your schedule?"

"Uhh sure I guess"-Eli

Hands Clare his schedule

"Wow we have all of the same classes after Dawes!"-Clare

"Is that a good thing?"-Eli

"I guess"-Clare

Bell rings

"Walk with me to class?"-Clare

"Sure"-Eli

During class they both didn't pay attention

Eli was thinking that he should ask Clare but she said she didn't like him

Clare was thinking about when Alli screamed that she was in love with Eli. Eli was pretty dreamy and he did have green eyes. What am I thinking! It's Eli. C'mon it's Eli. She tried to think of things she didn't like about him. She gave up after a while.

The bell rang

Clare and Eli went to all of the rest of the classes together

After school Eli wanted to ask Clare something

"Hey Clare I was wondering if-"-Eli

Eli was interrupted by Fitz

"Eli what the hell are you doing with my girl?"-Fitz

"I'm not your girl Fitz, you had a crush on me last year and we went on one date and I absolutely hated every minute of it!"-Clare

"Maybe I want you to not be with emo boy over here and be with me!"-Fitz

"No I never want to imagine you and me together!"-Clare

"Good you don't have to imagine any more"-Fitz

Fitz tries to kiss Clare, but Eli punches Fitz before he could kiss Clare

"You never touch her!"-Eli

Principal Simpson walks

"You won't get away with this!"-Fitz

"Thanks"-Clare

"No problem"-Eli

"How could I ever repay you?"-Clare

"You could go on a date with me tomorrow"-Eli

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!

Okay I just posted my other chapter and I couldn't wait to start writing so here you go!

~~Alexis

"Okay… But where would we go?"-Clare

"I was thinking the dot"-Eli

"Sure"-Clare

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up at six?"-Eli

"Sure"-Clare

They walked together to every class their last period was P.E.

"Okay class today we're doing volleyball. So I'll split you up in to two groups"-Gym Teacher

Eli and Clare were playing against each other. JENNA WALKED UP TO CLARE AND SAID.

"Clare can we be friends again?"-Jenna

"Sure Jenna!"-Clare

Clare and Jenna were on the same team.

The game started and Clare served the ball almost hitting Bianca in the face.

"Oh my gosh Bianca are you ok? I am so sorry!"-Clare

"I'm fine Clare maybe you should switch with Jenna"-Bianca

"I guess I should"-Clare

*Jenna isn't pregnant maybe she will maybe she won't

Clare and Jenna switched and the game went on.

After gym Eli and Clare were dressed in their normal clothes. Eli asked Clare

"Do you want a ride home?"-El

"Umm sure"-Clare

Eli drove Clare home there wasn't any talking. Clare thanked Eli and told him that she couldn't wait until tomorrow for their first date. He told her that he was excited too.

Clare's POV

When walked in to her house her parents were fighting. Clare ran up to her room and started crying. She just had to get out of her house. Clare walked down stairs when her parents were done fighting. She asked if she could go out with a friend. Her parents said yes. When Clare got outside she called Eli.

"Hey Eli can we go somewhere just me and you?" She asked bawling

"Clare is everything all right?"-Eli

"I'll tell you when you get here"-Clare

"I'll be there in a few"-Eli

"Kay thanks bye"-Clare

Clare was crying when he got there. Eli got out of his and Clare ran in to his arms crying.

"Clare is everything okay?"-Eli

"No"-Clare

"What's wrong did Fitz hurt you?"-Eli

"No it's family troubles"-Clare

"Everything will be okay"-Eli said while hugging her

"Where do you wanna go?"-Eli

"Do you wanna go to the beach?"-Clare

"Anything for you"-Eli

Eli drove Clare to the beach. Once they got to the beach Clare told him everything that had been going on. Clare couldn't help but cry.

Eli told her that everything will be okay.

Clare kissed Eli. Eli pulled away as quickly as he could. Clare tried to kiss him again.

"Clare you're having a hard time right now"-Eli

"I thought we both liked each other more than friends"-Clare

"I do Clare I just don't want to pressure you"-Eli

Clare said nothing

"I should get you home it's getting late"-Eli

Eli drove Clare home

"Thank you Eli. I'm sorry for kissing you. I think it is because I'm going through a rough patch right now"-Clare

"Any time Clare"-Eli

Clare walked in to her house and had dinner with her parents.

"So Clare how was school today?"-Clare's Mom

"Good. How was your guys' day?"-Clare

"Mine was good"-Clare's mom and dad said

"Hey mom can I go out again tomorrow. I'm just going to the dot with a friend"-Clare

"Sure. Who with? Have I met this so called friend?"-Clare's mom

"No he's just a new friend we're going to study together"-Clare

"Okay. What's his name?"-Clare's mom

"Eli"-Clare

"Okay. What time are you leaving?"-Clare's mom

"Right after school"-Clare

"Okay"-Clare's mom

When dinner was over Clare went on her computer and talked to Eli

"How are you?"-Eli

"Better"-Clare

"Do you think we can change our date to right after school?"-Clare

"Sure. Why?"-Eli

"I just want to spend the entire rest of the day with you"-Clare

"What would we do for the entire rest of the day together?"-Eli

"We'll figure something out"-Clare

"Well I have to go bye see you tomorrow"-Eli

"See you tomorrow"-Clare

After that Clare went to bed thinking about Eli.

Eli also thought about Clare.

The next day all Clare and Eli could think about was their date.

Pretty soon it was lunch.

Eli and Clare once again gazed at each other

"Hey what's up"-Adam

"Eli?"-Adam

"ELI!"-Adam

"Huh? What?"-Eli

Both Eli and Clare snapped out of it.

"Jeez Alli was right about you two"-Adam

Clare and Eli were staring at each other again

"Really again"-Adam

"What's happening again"-Bianca, Alli, Jenna

"Eli and Clare are gazing in to each other's eyes"-Adam

"Are not"-Eli

Eli and Clare snapped out again

"Sure Eli"-Adam, Alli, Bianca, Jenna

"Can we eat I haven't eaten in like ever"-Jenna

"Sure Jenna"-Alli

After lunch Eli and Clare walked together to every class. Soon the day was over and Eli andClare's date began.

They went to the dot and then to the beach.

"Eli about the whole kissing thing yesterday I'm really sorry."-Clare

"It's pkay Clare"-Eli

"Do you want to try that again everything turned out to be okay at home"-Clare

El's POV

"Of course I do"-Eli

They both leaned in to the kiss.

They only got kiss once since Fitz stalked them to the beach.

Fitz opened to car door and pulled Clare out. Eli got out of the car and said "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to hook up with my girl"-Fitz

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"-Clare

Clare kicked Fitz where no guy wants to be kicked ever.

Clare ran in to Eli's car and Eli followed right behind.

"I cna't beleive you just did that!"-Eli exclaimed as they drove off

"I know! But nothing will ruin this date!"-Clare

"Where do you want t go now?"-Eli

"My parents won't home until 11"-Clare

"We could watch a movie in my room"-Clare

"Are you sure?"-Eli

"Positive"-Clare

Eli dorve to Clare's house.

"So this is my room"-Clare

Her room was lavander there was a resser with a t.v. and DVD palyer. There was also a Aberlin poster on her door.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"-Eli

"I was thinking that we shouldn't watch a movie"-Clare

"Then what wwould we do?"-Eli asked

"I was thinking this"-Clare

Clare kissed him roughly. Eli picked her up with out breaking the kiss.

He sat on her bed with Clare sitting on her lap.

"Clare are you sure you want to kiss and not watch a movie"-Eli

"Eli ever since I've met you I've always wanted to do this"-Clare

She kissed him roughly and passionatly. Her fingers locked im his hair

Her hands the top of his pants. He put his hand around her waist.

She kised me and then kissed my jaw down to my neck.

I di the same. She did that again but this time bit my neck not hard enough to leave a mark

Kissing her made me feel like reality never existed

she kissed my neck and I accidently let out a soft groan.

So I kissed her on the neck and she let out a soft groan.

It wasn't until 9 that the stopped kissing. They got off the bed and Clare looked like she had be head, so did Eli.

Eli thought she looked sexy.

Clare thought the same thing about Eli.

*Okay lets skip to 1 year sorry

1 Yer later

"Are you ready to leave"-Clare

"Yup"-Eli

"I can't beleive it's been a year"-Clare

"Yeah"-Eli said as they walked out to Morty

Eli picked Clare up and put her on the hood of Morty and kissed her.

"I love you"-Eli

"I love you too"-Clare

"So where are we gong your house or my house?"-Eli

"Your house. Thats where they're at right?"-Clare

"Yup"-Eli

Eli drove to his house. His parents were at a 3 day metallica concert thing.

Eli and Clare went up stairs to Eli's room. Eli kicked his door shut and picked up Clare and put her on his bed. Clare kissed him and the down his neack. Eli stopped her.

"Clare are you sure you want to do this"-Eli

"I'm sure"-Clare said while unbuttoning Eli's shirt

She kissed him rough;y. Clare's hands were at the top of his pants. Eli started to unbutton Clare's blouse.

Then Clare unbuttoned Eli's pants

She pulled off Clare's skirt

*Don't worry Eli put the condom on

When it was over Clare layed on Eli's chest.

"You're mine forever"-Eli

"And your mine forever"-Clare

THE END 3

Don't worry I'll write more I'll be working on Craig and Ellie and JT not being dead. And I will take any other degrassi ideas thanx for reading!

~~ Alxis


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi

CLARE'S POV

The next day at school Eli and Clare were inseparable.

"Hey guys"-Adam

"Hey Adam"-Eli

"So how was your 1 year anniversary?"-Adam

"Good. Really good"-Clare

"So what did you guys do?"-Adam

Clare and Eli were silent

"I'll tell you later"-Eli

The bell rang

"Bye"-Adam, Clare, Eli

The class went by and Clare couldn't stop thinking of Eli

Eli couldn't stop thinking of Clare

Once Clare got out of class Eli was waiting for her

"Hey"-Eli

"Hey"-Clare said after she kissed him

"I'm gonna go find Adam"-Eli

"Okay. See you later"-Clare

"Clare Bear"-Jenna

"Hey Jenna"-Clare

"So how was you and Eli's 1 year anniversary?"-Jenna

"Great"-Jenna

"What did you guys do?"-Jenna

"Well we you know"- Clare

Jenna looked confused

"Jenna we you know did it"-Clare

"Wow"-Jenna

"So you gave up your abstinence?"-Jenna

"Yup, it was so worth it"-Clare

"I'm happy for you Clare"-Jenna

"Did you guys use protection"-Jenna

"Yes Jenna we did. I'm on birth control don't ask how hard it was keeping it from my parents. And Eli used a condom"-Clare

"Kay good I just don't want to see you a teen mother"-Jenna

"Thank you for caring"-Clare

Eli's POV

"So what did you guys do for your anniversary?"-Adam

"Adam what do you do on a honeymoon?"-Eli

"No way you, got married!"-Adam

"No"-Eli

"Then what did you guys, Oh"-Adam

"Yeah"-Eli

"You slept with Clare"-Fitz

Fitz eavesdropped on Adam and Eli

Everybody's heads turned to Eli, Adam, and Fitz

Eli and Adam walked outside

Clare and Jenna were outside

Fitz followed Eli and Adam

"Hey"-Eli said and then kissed Clare knowing Fitz would see

"Hi"-Clare said kissing him back

"Clare you slept with emo boy"-Fitz

"Yeah, why would you care we were never even together"-Clare

"How did you find out anyways?"-Jenna

"He eavesdropped on Adam and I"-Eli

Adam, Eli, Clare, and Jenna walked away

Fitz had a plan to get Clare back

Sorry this chapter is so short I'll write more

~~Alexis


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey"-Alli, Drew

"Hi"-Clare

"So what's up?"-Alli

"Nothing"-Clare

"Oh, Clare you have to tell me what you and Eli did for your 1 year anniversary"-Alli

Jenna, Adam, Eli, and Clare giggled

"What's so funny"-Alli

"Come with me Alli"-Clear

Alli and Clare went to the bathroom

Clare told Alli what Eli and her, "did" for their anniversary

"Wow Clare you really like Eli"-Alli

"Yah I guess I do"-Clare

The bell rang and they all went to class

Bianca wanted to know what Eli and Clare did for their anniversary

Clare told her after class

The classes went on and soon the day was to an end

Eli drove Clare home

"Eli, your parents still not home yet?"-Clare

"Yeah"-Eli

"Why"-Eli

"So we could do this"-Clare

She pinned him against the car door sat on his lap and kissed him softly making it really intense

Eli couldn't breathe when she backed away he was gasping for air

"Are you sure your parents won't mind"-Eli

"Yeah I'm sure I told right after we got out of school"-Clare

"Okay"-Eli

Clare and Eli left Clare's house and went to his

When they got to Eli's house Clare rushed out of the car came around the other side and grabbed Eli's hand. She rushed through the door and up stairs. Eli followed

Clare waited for Eli at his door

Eli sat in his computer chair. Clare sat on him kissing him uncontrollably

Clare bit Eli's lower lip

She kissed his jaw line down to his neck and then to his collar bone

The door opened, it was Eli's parents

Clare and Eli didn't hear

Eli's mom went to Eli's room not expecting to see Clare and Eli kissing

"Aww. Young love"-Eli's mom

"Mom"-Eli

Clare got up and her face turned red

"Uh hi "-Clare

"Hi Clare"-Eli's mom

"Clare I should get you home"-Eli

"Uh yah I really do have to go. It was nice seeing you "-Clare

Eli and Clare ran out of his room and jumped in to Morty

"That was close"-Eli

"Yah"-Clare

"I thought your mom would yell at us"-Clare

"She probably will yell at me when I get home"-Eli

Eli arrived at Clare's house and Clare kissed and bit Eli good bye

When Clare came inside her parents were fighting

"Clare we have something to tell you"-Clare's mom

"Sweet heart your dad and I are getting a divorce"-Clare's mom

"No. No you can't! Things were getting better"-Clare screamed

"I'm so sorry sweety"-Clare's dad

Clare ran up the stairs and ran in to her room

She only came down to eat dinner which was very awkward and silent until Clare asked if she could spend the night at Eli's

Surprisingly they said yes

They trusted her and Eli

Clare called Eli and asked if she could spend the night

"I'll be there in a few"-Eli

Clare went down stairs with her bag packed

She got in to Eli's car and sobbed

"Clare is everything okay?"-Eli asked

"No"-Clare

"Shit, you're pregnant"-Eli

"No, Eli I'm not pregnant"-Clare

"Then what's wrong"-Eli

"My parents are getting a divorce"-Clare

Eli hugged Clare and said the he'd be with her no matter what

Clare kissed Eli and Eli kissed her back

Eli drove to his house

"Mom, Clare and I have to tell you something"-Eli

"Eli please tell me that she's not pregnant"-Eli's mom

"Clare isn't pregnant. Her parents are getting a divorce so she asked her parents if she could stay here for the night and they said yes"-Eli

"Okay Eli. I'm so sorry to hear that Clare"-Eli's

"You can stay here any time you want Clare"-Eli's dad

"Thank you,"-Clare

Eli and Clare went up the stairs to Eli's room

"Eli"-Eli's dad

"Yeah"-Eli

"Door opened"-Eli's dad

"I don't want to catch you guys kissing, AGAIN!"-Eli's mom

"Door opened. I swear"-Eli

Eli went up stairs with Clare

Clare and Eli lied down Eli's bed

Clare was laying; on Eli's chest crying her eyes out

She didn't stop crying until 10

Eli was still holding her. He hated seeing her like this. He tried to hold back tears. He started to cry with her.

"Eli why are you crying"-Clare

"I hate to see like this"-Eli

Clare stopped crying and so did Eli

"I'd better go get dressed"-Clare

Clare closed the door and undressed Eli turned his head

"You know you could've gone in to the bathroom and get dressed in their"

"I know"-Clare

Eli got up and pulled of his pants and put a black pair of pajama pants on and took off his shirt

Eli got back in bed and held Clare

Clare kissed Eli good night

Sorry I couldn't wait until tomorrow I'll try to post as often as I can!

~~Alexis


	4. Chapter 4

Clare woke up the next morning. Eli was still asleep. So were Eli's parents. Clare kissed Eli on the cheek.

Clare took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom this time. When she came out Eli was awake.

"Morning beautiful"-Eli

"Morning"-Clare

"How are you?"-Eli

"Better"-Clare

"So what do you want to do today"-Eli

"I was hoping we could just stay here and listen to music"-Clare

"That sounds great"-Eli

"Can I go home and get something first"-Clare

"Sure"-Eli

Eli and Clare got in Morty and drove to Clare's house. When they were there Clare got out and opened the door to get her ipod.

"Where were you last night"-Clare's dad

"With Eli"-Clare

"He didn't take advantage of you did he?"-Clare's dad

"No. Eli would never do that"-Clare

"You know how I feel about him"-Clare's da

"I know"-Clare

"If you ever slept with him I would be shocked"-Clare's dad

Clare didn't answer

"The only kind of girls that would sleep with him are sluts"-Clare's dad

"I am not a slut"-Clare

Clare was furious and wanted to scream at her dad. Clare's dad went up the stairs and smacked her across her face. Clare screamed and Eli got out the hearse and ran inside and went in to Clare's room. Clare was on the floor crying. Eli ran up to her and asked her what happened. She told him everything.

"This isn't the first time he's hit me"-Clare

"You god damn bastard"-Eli said to Clare's father

Clare's dad pinned Eli up against a wall.

"You took advantage of my daughter"-Clare's dad exclaimed

"No dad he didn't. I wanted to"-Clare

Clare's father struck Clare again

Eli punched Clare's dad

Clare and Eli ran out and got in to the hearse and drove off back to Eli's house

Eli's parents were up and Clare and Eli ran in to the house, both crying

"Eli what's wrong"-Eli's mom

Clare had a black eye and bruises on her face

"Oh my god, what happened?"-Eli's mom

"Clare's dad hit her"-Eli

Clare's face was buried in to Eli's chest. Clare's phone began to ring.

It was her mom. She ignored it.

Clare and Eli went in to Eli's room and sat on Eli's bed

"Everything will be alright"-Eli

"My parents are getting a divorce. I'll have to go back and forth from my mom to my dad. What if he hits me again"-Clare

"Eli, can I talk to you"-Eli's mom

"Will you be okay"-Eli

"Yeah"-Clare

Eli left his room to talk to his mom

"I was thinking. Maybe Clare should move in with us until things get better"-Eli's mom

"I already talked to Clare's mom and told her what her dad did to her. She thinks it would be good for her."-Eli's mom

"She won't see her father that often just on holidays and her birthday"-Eli's mom

"Thank you so much mom"-Eli

Eli went up stairs to tell Clare.

Clare stopped crying

"Clare can we talk"-Eli

"I just want you to know that I'll be with you forever"-Eli

"Eli, I love you and I'm so sorry for what I'm putting you through"-Clare said as she began to weep

"Its, okay"-Eli

"I love you to"-Eli

"My mom wants you to move in with us as soon as this whole thing blows over and you'll only see your dad on holidays and your birthday"-El

"Oh my gosh, Eli"-Clare

Clare was speechless and started to cry tears of joy

"Thank you so much"-Clare

"You're welcome Clare"-Eli's mom

The door bell rang, it was Clare's mom. Eli's mom went to go answer the door. Clare's mom was crying.

"Where's Clare"-Clare's mom

"Clare"-Eli's mom

Clare came down stairs with Eli. Clare's mom ran in to her arms and started apologizing.

"Clare sweetie I'm so sorry!"-Clare's mom

"It's, okay mom"-Clare

"I came by to drop off a few of your things"-Clare's mom

"Thank you mom"-Clare

"And I found this in your room"-Clare's mom

Clare was silent

"I'm not mad. I just wish that you told me. At least you two are taking precaution"-Clare's mom

"Sweetie I have to go to work I'll see as often as I can. I love you"-Clare's mom

"I love you to"-Clare

Clare's mom left and Eli and Clare went up stairs

"I'm going to go take a shower"-Clare

Eli grabbed Clare's arm before she could open the bathroom door. Eli kissed her roughly

"No, don't leave me"-Eli

"I'll only be gone for fifteen minutes"-Clare

"I could use company"-Clare

"Is that an invitation"-Eli

"No it's an order"-Clare

Clare grabbed Eli's hand and opened the bathroom door and started to undress Eli and herself. Clare got in the shower.

"Aren't you coming in"-Clare asked seductively

Eli got in and looked deep in to Clare's crystal blue eyes. Clare kissed Eli roughly and passionately

"Clare we should stop. We have no protection"-Eli

"No I took a birth control today"-Clare

Clare jumped on Eli wrapping her legs around him. Eli moaned. Eli entered Clare's body.

"Eli"

"Clare"

"Oh my god Eli"

"Shit Clare"

"Harder…. Eli"

Eli's thrusts became harder and faster.

When was over Clare and got out of the shower and got dressed. Eli handed Clare a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top. Clare handed Eli a dead hands tee shirt and a pair of black pajama pants that she got him.

"I love you"-Eli

"I love you more"-Clare

"I love you the most"-Eli

Eli turned on the TV and kissed Clare roughly and full of passion


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my pretty little readers. Ready for more drama? Thanks ILOVEBADBOYS1234 for the idea! This chapter is dedicated to you ILOVEBADBOYS1234! Also I will be writing a lot on January 5th and that's the day of my birthday! I'm spending it alone! That means no friends and no family! Sorry about that depressing birthday back to the story!

~~Alexis

"I love you Eli"-Clare

"I love you to"-Eli

"What do you want to watch?"-Eli

"Twilight or Vampire Diaries?"-Clare

"Or we could just lay here and listen to music"-Clare

"Sounds good to me"-Eli

Clare grabbed Eli's ipod. Eli thought Clare began to cry at the song they were listening to, Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead. Clare listened to the lyrics

I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
i'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)

"Clare are you okay?"-Eli

"Yah I'm fine. Just thinking of what happened"-Clare

"It's going to be okay. I promise"-Eli

"Kids dinner"-Eli's mom

"Wow dinner already?"-Clare

Clare and Eli went downstairs to eat. After dinner Clare and Eli got in their pajamas even though it's only seven o'clock at night.

"So music, Twilight, or Vampire Diaries?"-Clare

"Whatever you want"-Eli

"Twilight it is"-Clare

"Dam"-Eli

"What?"-Clare

"I was hoping music"-Eli

"Too bad you told me whatever I wanted"-Clare

"Fine"-Eli

"Good boy"-Clare

Clare gave Eli a kiss on the cheek

"You should've seen when this came out. Girls screamed when Robert Pattison came out on screen"-Clare

"Are you serious"-Eli

"Yep, Alli screamed"-Clare

"Did you scream?"-Eli

"You know I did"-Clare

It was eleven o'clock when Eli said

"We should get to bed it's already eleven"-Eli

"Yeah we should"-Clare

Clare gave Eli a good night kiss

"I love you Clare"-Eli

"I love you to Edward"-Clare

Eli gave Clare the what did you just say look

"Just kidding. I love you to ELI"-Clare

Clare and Eli went to bed and woke up at six

"Morning beautiful"-Eli

"Good morning"-Clare

When they were both ready for school they got in to morty and went to school.

"Hey"-Adam

"Hey Adam"-Eli

"I'm going to go find Alli"-Clare

"Kay see you later"-Eli

"Bye"-Adam

Clare went to go find Alli. She found Alli crying in the hall.

"What's the matter Alli?"-Clare

"Drew and I broke up"-Alli

"It's going to be okay"-Clare

"Clare, you and Eli are perfect. You never get in to any fights"-Alli

"Alli, we have to gotten in to fights"-Clare

"Really tell me one fight"-Alli

Clare couldn't think of one

"See you two are perfect"-Alli

The bell rang

"I'm sorry Alli lets go to class"-Clare

"Clare you are a great friend"-Alli said as they both walked in to class

The classes went by and soon it was lunch

Clare and Alli were sitting at a table talking about Clare and Eli's relationship

"Clare, can we talk. Alli I want you to come to"-Jenna

"Hey"-Adam

"Hey Adam, Alli, Jenna, and I are going to talk somewhere else"-Clare

"Okay. Do you want me tell Eli that you're talking to Jenna"-Adam

"Yes, please"-Clare

Clare, Alli, and Jenna walked in to the bathroom

"So, what's up Jenna"-Clare

"I might be pregnant"-Jenna

"Are you sure"-Alli

"Yes look at the six pregnancy tests"-Jenna said as she pulled out the tests

"You won't go through this alone"-Clare

"Yeah we'll be here by your side 24/7"-Alli

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you guys"-Jenna

"Did you tell KC?"-Clare

"Yes"-Jenna said as she started to cry

"It's okay Jenna. Is KC going to be a part of this?"-Alli

"No he left me"-Jenna

"It's going to be okay"-Clare

Clare, Alli, and Jenna left.

Clare, Alli, and Jenna returned to Adam and Eli

"Hey"-Eli

Bianca came and hugged Jenna

"Jenna I am so sorry that KC left you"-Bianca

"Why did KC leave you?"-Eli

"Because I'm pregnant with his child"-Jenna

"I'm sorry to hear that Jenna"-Eli

"Adam, Alli, Bianca, Clare, And I will be there for you"-Eli

"Thanks guys"-Jenna

"Clare can I talk to you"-Fitz

Fitz's plan was in action

CLIFF HANGER!

Don't worry I'll have more on the 5th and The next will be dedicated to ILOVEBADBOYS1234! ~~Alexis


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Clare and Eli didn't go to school. Adam, Alli, Jenna, Bianca, and Fiona were worried.

*Sorry that I didn't mention Fiona until now.

"Where's Eli and Clare"-Adam

"I honestly don't know"-Alli

"Maybe we should call them"-Adam

"Yeah good idea, I'll call them"-Alli

Alli called Eli's cell. No answer. She tried Clare's cell. No answer. So she tried Eli's house phone. There was an answer.

"Hello?"-Eli's mom

"Hi . Are Eli and Clare at home"-Alli

"Yes. Did Eli tell you anything about Clare"-Eli's mom

"No. Why? Oh my gosh is Clare pregnant"-Alli said in shock

What Clare's pregnant Adam thought to him self

"No. She was…was….raped"-Eli's mom

Alli bursted in to tears

"Who raped Clare"-Alli

"Fitz"-Eli's mom

"Can Adam and I come over after school"-Alli

"Of course you two can. Eli and Clare really need friends"-Eli's mom

"Thanks "-Alli

Alli hung up and told what Eli's mom told her

"Wow I can't believe Fitz raped Clare"-Adam

"I know"-Alli

Alli told Jenna, Bianca, and Fiona. They all went with Adam and day went on and right after school Alli told Sav about Clare. Sav told his parents why Alli wasn't home. Alli's parents were scared for Alli and Clare. They were scared that they would both become severely depressed.

"Clare"-Alli said as she entered Eli's bedroom

"Alli"-Clare said as they both started to cry

Clare pulled away from the hug so she could hug Clare.

Eli sat on his bed still in shock that Fitz would do that.

Alli hugged Eli while Clare was hugging Adam.

"Eli everything will be okay"-Alli

"I just can't believe what he did"-Eli

Eli and Alli pulled away from the hug.

"I know we all can't believe it"-Alli said as Fiona, Bianca, and Jenna came in to the room.

Jenna ran right in to Clare's arms. Fiona went to hug Eli. Then Fiona went to hug Clare and Bianca hugged Eli. Then Bianca hugged Clare and Jenna hugged Eli.

"Clare we're all here for you. You too Eli"-Fiona

"Thanks"-Eli

"Anything you guys need. Just give anyone of us a call"-Adam

Eli stared at Clare. Clare looked in to Eli's green eyes. She saw the emotional pain he was in.

"Eli I'm sorry. I should've told him that I couldn't talk to him"-Clare

"It's not your fault"-Eli

"It's that dumb ass Fitz"-Eli

Clare flinched when he said Fitz

"Clare it's never your fault. When Bobby hit me I always thought it was my fault. Then I told my mom about the abuse and told my mom it was my fault. She said it wasn't"-Fiona

Fiona went over to Clare and hugged her.

Clare yawned.

"She didn't get much sleep last night. Well we both didn't really sleep."-Eli

"We should let Eli and Clare get some rest."-Bianca

"Yeah we really should"-Jenna

They all hugged each other and Adam, Alli, Bianca, Fiona, and Jenna left.

"Clare why would you think that the reason why you got raped id your fault"-Eli

"Because I told him that I could talk to him in private"-Clare

"Yeah, but he planned this I bet. What if he had a back-up plan if you said no"-Eli

"I never really thought if it like that"-Clare

"See, nothing is your fault"-Eli

"I love you Eli. Please never leave me"-Clare

"I love you to Clare. I'll never leave you"-Eli

Clare and Eli went to sleep

Clare had a nightmare that Fitz got out of jail and was at degrassi looking for her. He found her and kidnapped her but before she could finish the dream Eli woke her up.

"Clare wake up you had a night mare"-Eli

Clare woke up and began to cry. Eli hugged her as she cried. Clare stopped crying and kissed Eli on the cheek. Then she kissed him on the lips. Clare kissed him with passion. Clare and Eli lied down on Eli's bed. Clare got on top of Eli and kissed him with more passion. It was the first time they had kissed since the incident. Clare wouldn't stop kissing him.

"Clare stop"-Eli

Clare wouldn't stop

"Stop Clare"-Eli yelled

Clare looked at him and began to cry

"Clare I'm sorry, but you're in denial"-Eli

"Eli I'm not in denial. I really love you. I feel like because of what Fitz did is the reason why we've been so separate"-Clare

"Clare I'm sorry you feel that way. But, every time I look at you I want to kiss you but I'm scare that I'll hurt you. When I look in to you gorgeous blue eyes I see the emotional pain you're in"-Eli

"Eli you can never hurt me. Since I saw the therapist this morning, I feel less depressed and I can clear my mind and think of you"-Clare

"Wow all that can happen in a one hour session"-Eli

Clare began to laugh. Eli loved the way she laughed. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. Clare hadn't laughed in a long time

Clare kissed Eli. Eli kissed her back before they knew it they were in a hot make out session. Clare pulled away from Eli and told him that she loves him more than anything in world. Eli told her that he loves her more than anything in this universe. When Eli said that she began to blush.

Looks like things are getting better for Eli and Clare! I'm trying to write as much as I can!

~~Alexis


	7. And the sun will find us all eventually

I am so sorry to say this but this the end of my eclare story! I'll try to come up with ideas and I'll except any request for sequels!

~~Alexis

*Lets skip to 2 months and Eli is about to graduate

"Today is the last day of school and you're about to graduate"-Clare

"Yeah I'm going to miss those blue eyes when I start college"-Eli

Clare blushed. Eli smirked

"Remember when I was in grade 11 and you were in grade 10 and we almost had all of the same classes"-Eli

"Yeah, I'm going to miss that"-Clare

The day went on and Clare and Eli were stuck together like glue.

"You excited about leaving Degrassi"-Adam

"No, I won't get to see you guys"-Eli said as he clutched Clare

"We'll see each other"-Clare

The bell rang. And Eli had to get ready for the graduation ceremony

Clare went over to Eli's house right after school

Eli's mom greeted them at the door

"My baby boy all grown up"-Eli's mother cried

"Yeah mom, time to get ready"-Eli

"Clareabell"-Eli's dad

"Oh uh hi "-Clare

"I'm going to go get ready"-Eli

"I'll call Adam, Alli, Bianca, Fiona, and Jenna"-Clare

Eli went up stairs and got ready and Clare called everyone

Half an hour later everyone was there and Eli came down stairs

"Ready?"-Eli's mom

"Ready"-Eli

Eli and Clare got in the front of Morty and Alli, Adam, Bianca, and Jenna got in the back

Once they got to degrassi they all went their separate ways

Clare remembered that the valedictorian said that the sun will find us all eventually. She giggled when she thought of the sun finding Eli. Looks like the moon already found him

Soon all of the seniors took off their caps and threw them in to the air and everyone clapped

Eli eventually found his way back to Clare and everyone else. When he found Clare he picked her up and hugged her

"I'm going to miss you"-Clare

"We have an entire summer together. Then we go our separate ways"-Eli

"Want to go to Africa with me to see my sister, Darcy"-Clare

"I would love to"-Eli

"Okay, everyone gather around"-Eli's mom

Eli's mother took pictures and they all went back to Eli's house for a BBQ

"So Eli what school are you going to"-Jenna

"Toronto University"-Eli

"What do you want to major in"-Bianca

"Pycology"-Eli

"Cool"-Adam

After everyone left Clare and Eli went up stairs to Eli's room

"Clare"-Eli

"Yeah"-Clare

"Promise me something"-Eli

"Okay, I promise you something"-Clare said sarcastically

"Clare"-Eli laughed

"Okay fine, what do you want me to promise you"-Clare

"Promise me that you'll never cheat on me"-Eli

"I promise that I will never leave Elijah Goldsworthy"-Clare said with her right arm up

"I love you Clare Edwards, Blue Eye, ClareBear"-Eli

"I love you Elijah Goldsworthy, Eli, Green Eyes"-Clare

The end 3

I hope you read my sequels and my House of Anubis story!

~~Alexis


End file.
